


Drowned

by eileithyiakudo



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen, Horror, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 07:34:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12700299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eileithyiakudo/pseuds/eileithyiakudo
Summary: Ketika air menggenang. Ketika air memasuki paru-parumu. Ketika air menelanmu. Ketika air menenggelamkanmu.





	Drowned

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita ini sebenarnya saya ikutkan pada lomba menulis cerpen yang diadakan oleh salah satu penerbit indie. Mereka bilang cerpen saya terpilih sebagai satu dari 50 cerpen yang bakal dibukukan dalam buku antologi. Ga taunya penerbitnya abal-abal, udah berbulan-bulan ga ada kabar dan terakhir saya tengok page nya di FB, banyak yang misuh-misuh karena merasa ketipu. Ya sudah lah. Saya jadiin fanfiksi aja. Eniwei ini saya ganti namanya doang karena males editing /plak/. Selamat merasa seram!
> 
> Originally posted in fanfiction.net.

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke adalah milik Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei. Saya cuma pinjam karakternya untuk menyalurkan imajinasi.**

* * *

 

Satsuki mengerjap. Keningnya berkerut ketika dia duduk di atas ranjangnya, mendengarkan. Ditatapnya jam dinding di hadapan ranjangnya. Pukul dua malam. Gadis itu menyibakkan selimut, kemudian menurunkan kaki dari ranjangnya. Rasa dinginnya lantai menjalar dari ujung kakinya.

Satsuki terdiam di tepi ranjang, kembali mendengarkan. Dia tahu tadi dia mendengar sesuatu. Tapi sekarang yang ia dengar hanyalah jangkrik bersahutan dalam senyapnya malam.

Mungkin hanya perasaanku, batin Satsuki. Gadis itu pun bangkit dan keluar kamar. Dengan hati-hati ia melangkah dalam kegelapan lorong rumahnya. Sinar lampu dari kamar mandi membuat keningnya berkerut.

"Aku tidak lupa mematikan lampu, kan?" Satsuki bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Cepat-cepat ia menuju kamar mandi.

Hawa dingin menyergap ketika Satsuki memasuki kamar mandi yang kosong. Gadis itu menggigil pelan, kemudian tanpa buang waktu segera menyelesaikan urusannya. Tak lama kemudian Satsuki mencuci tangan di wastafel. Suara gemericik air bersentuhan dengan dasar wastafel memecah keheningan malam. Gadis itu menguap pelan. Ditutupnya keran wastafel dan diambilnya tisu. Sambil mengeringkan tangan Satsuki berjalan menuju saklar, bermaksud mematikan lampu. Namun suara tetesan air membuatnya menoleh.

Air menetes dari wastafel yang baru saja ditutupnya. Satsuki berdecak pelan. Gadis itu segera kembali menuju wastafel, menutup kerannya. Setelah memastikan keran tertutup dengan benar, Satsuki berbalik untuk mematikan lampu.

Dan suara gemericik air kembali terdengar.

Satsuki menoleh, mendapati keran wastafel tertutup rapat. Keningnya berkerut bingung. Diedarkannya pandangan ke sekeliling. Matanya tertumbuk pada _shower stall._ Merasa tetesan air berasal dari situ, Satsuki membuka _shower stall_ untuk mengecek. Benar saja, bibir _shower_ mengucurkan air perlahan.

Satsuki mendekati _shower_ , memutar kerannya. Namun bukannya mereda, kucuran air malah makin deras. Dengan panik Satsuki memutar-mutar keran, namun aliran air tidak berhenti. Satsuki mengambil _shower_ dan memukul-mukul gagangnya dengan tangan. Aliran air berhenti seketika. Menghela napas lega, Satsuki mengembalikan _shower_ ke tempatnya. Gadis itu berbalik, bermaksud untuk keluar, hanya untuk mendapati seseorang berdiri di depan _shower stall_. Satsuki memekik kaget, otomatis melompat mundur. Punggungnya menabrak dinding kaca buram _shower stall_.

Satsuki menatap lekat pada sosok yang berdiri diam di depan _shower stall_. Dinding kaca _shower stall_ yang buram membuatnya tidak bisa melihat jelas siapa itu, namun Satsuki bisa memastikan bahwa sosok itu seorang wanita. Wanita bergaun merah dan berambut hitam panjang. Napas Satsuki memburu. Siapa itu? Maling? Penyusup? Satsuki tinggal sendirian. Tidak ada orang lain di rumahnya.

Ketika tengah panik memikirkan apa yang harus ia lakukan, _shower_ di sampingnya tiba-tiba meneteskan air.

Satu tetes.

Dua tetes.

Tiga tetes.

Kemudian terus dan terus dan terus. Air yang tadinya hanya setetes berubah menjadi kucuran kecil. Lalu kucuran itu berubah menjadi makin deras dan makin deras. Hawa di dalam _shower stall_ menjadi semakin dingin. Air yang menggenang di kaki Satsuki seolah membawa hawa dingin ke sekitarnya. Bagian bawah dinding buram _shower stall_ perlahan menjadi beku, dan kebekuan itu merambat naik ke atas. Napas memburu Satsuki berubah menjadi embun.

Air terus mengucur dan mengucur. Saluran pembuangan air seolah tersumbat, membuat air menggenang dan terus naik. Satsuki menggigil kedinginan. Sosok wanita itu masih di sana dan Satsuki ketakutan, namun dia juga tidak mau tenggelam dalam _shower stall_. Gadis itu maju, menuju pintu _shower stall_ dan berusaha membukanya. Pintu tidak terbuka.

Satsuki menggebrak-gebrak pintu dan berteriak-teriak.

"Tolong! Keluarkan aku dari sini! Kumohon—tolong aku!"

Tapi wanita bergaun merah itu tak bergeming. Dia tetap diam di tempatnya. Satsuki menatap ke bawah, melihat air menggenang di atas mata kakinya. Gadis itu semakin panik. Teriakannya semakin keras. Gebrakannya semakin keras. Air mata mulai mengalir di pipinya. Jantungnya berdegup makin kencang, napasnya makin tak beraturan. Dingin merasuk ke tulang sumsumnya, membuat tubuhnya menggigil.

Lalu tiba-tiba wanita bergaun merah itu berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

"Tidak! Jangan pergi, kumohon… Kumohon tolong aku! Keluarkan aku dari sini! Tidak!"

Satsuki semakin panik, menjerit memelas. Air sudah sampai lututnya. Namun wanita itu tidak tampak peduli. Ia terus berjalan pergi meninggalkan Satsuki. Gadis itu terengah. Dengan susah payah ia melangkah dalam air dingin, menuju _shower_. Keran kembali ia putar, gagang _shower_ kembali ia pukul dengan tangan. Tapi tak ada yang terjadi. Air mengalir makin deras dan makin deras. Bahkan jumlah air yang keluar sudah jauh melebihi jumlah yang biasa dikeluarkan oleh sebuah _shower_. Seolah air mencuat keluar dengan begitu deras dari dalam _shower_.

Dalam kemarahan Satsuki membanting _shower_ ke dinding, kemudian memaksa tubuhnya yang menggigil kembali berjalan menuju pintu. Satsuki memukul pintu _shower stall_ dengan tangannya, tubuhnya, juga kakinya yang mulai kebas. Ia menjerit, berteriak, melolong, menangis. Namun tidak ada yang mendengar. Tidak ada perubahan yang terjadi.

Air sudah mencapai pinggangnya. Satsuki tak bisa lagi merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya, dan kini tangannya mulai kebas. Tubuhnya menggigil hebat. Ia menangis sesenggukan. Teriakannya melemah. Air naik makin cepat, kini mencapai dagunya. Satsuki menyandarkan tubuhnya pada dinding _shower stall_ dan menangis putus asa. Air mengalir dan mengalir naik, tubuh Satsuki mulai terangkat sesuai dengan volume air yang memenuhi _shower stall_. Gadis itu tak bisa lagi merasakan bagian tubuhnya. Air mulai memasuki mulut dan hidungnya dan Satsuki kesulitan bernapas. Kepalanya menyundul bagian atas _shower stall._

Kesadaran Satsuki mulai memudar dan memudar….

Dan ia terbangun menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Napasnya masih tak beraturan. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang. Satsuki bangkit duduk. Ditatapnya jam dinding di hadapan ranjangnya. Pukul dua pagi. Satsuki mengusap wajahnya. Tetap pada posisinya selama beberapa saat, mengatur napas. Yang tadi itu hanya mimpi. Hanya mimpi.

Satsuki menyibakkan selimutnya, kemudian menurunkan kaki dari ranjangnya. Namun gadis itu segera terlonjak kaget, matanya terbelalak. Kakinya tidak menyentuh lantai. Alih-alih lantai, yang ada adalah genangan air berwarna kehitaman tanpa dasar. Dengan ngeri Satsuki segera mengangkat kakinya, namun sepasang tangan pucat mencengkram pergelangan kakinya. Satsuki menjerit.

Dilihatnya seorang wanita berada di dalam air. Gaun merahnya tampak mencolok dalam air kehitaman, begitu pula wajahnya yang pucat pasi. Matanya yang seluruhnya berwarna hitam menatap tajam Satsuki. Rambut hitamnya seolah menyatu dalam air.

Satsuki terus menjerit panik, kakinya menendang-nendang. Tangannya meraih apapun yang bisa ia raih, melemparkannya kepada wanita itu. Namun benda apapun yang ia lemparkan seolah terserap air, dan dalam hitungan detik menghilang ke dalam air berwarna kehitaman. Kemudian tiba-tiba saja bibir si wanita yang berwarna hitam tertarik ke samping. Ia menyeringai pada Satsuki. Gigi-giginya runcing, berwarna kuning kehitaman menjijikkan. Tepat ketika Satsuki berteriak, wanita itu menarik kakinya.

Dalam satu tarikan, tubuh Satsuki meluncur ke bawah. Teriakan ketakutannya hilang dalam sekejap, tertelan air. Yang tersisa hanyalah gelembung-gelembung kecil yang bertahan selama limabelas detik, lalu menghilang. Bersamaan dengan hilangnya gelembung-gelembung itu, air mulai surut, seolah-olah meresap ke dalam lantai. Dalam hitungan detik air telah hilang tak berbekas, meninggalkan kamar Satsuki dalam keadaan bersih dan kosong, larut dalam keheningan malam.


End file.
